Cornered
by Tokitoh
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou are on tour! But, one night, a few events between Gojyo and Hakkai may affect the band and their music. Yaoi - Gojyo x Hakkai/Hakkai x Gojyo. Rated R for later chapters.


Title: Cornered  
  
Author: Me. Duh. O.o  
  
Anime/Manga: Gensomaden Saiyuki  
  
Date: Began August 13, 2003  
  
Category: Romance, Humor, Angst, and the like  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, nor do I own any musical lyrics in this story, unless noted by me at the end of the chapter. Saiyuki is copyrighted to the genius mind of Minekura Kazuya.  
  
*If indicated by an asterik, the lyrics are from my head....O.o Not one of the Vocal Albums.  
  
Notes: My third Saiyuki fic. Check my fanfiction.net profile if you want the other two stories. *does not like her fanfics* I think my writing stinks, but if you like it, then I'm glad. ^_^  
  
Well, as far as I know, there are two Gensomaden Saiyuki Vocal Albums currently available, having Toshikiho Seki (Sanzo), Shoichiro Hoshi (Goku), Hiroaki Hirata (Gojyo), and Akira Ishida (Hakkai) singing on them. As of August 11, I've aquired the second vocal album. Yes, I was very happy. So happy, in fact, that I decided to write this fanfic... of course, I have a plot line... This will be a pretty short fanfic, maybe like... 2-4 chapters, unless the reviewers want more.  
  
So, what would happen if everyone loved the Sanzo-ikkou's music so much that they got a studio deal, released a few more albums, threw concerts, AND had eccentric fangirls and fanboys chasing after them night and day? Well, Jiipu is happy, since he gets to rest every night because they all travel on the tour bus, now. Ha ha. Oh, and since the first vocal album is called "JUNK BOYS are here", I guess I will need to refer to the band as the JUNK BOYS.   
  
Warning: Shounen ai (knowing me, this is a given), Angst, Mild Language, OOC-ness, AU and uh... all the other stuff that's out of the ordinary. o.O  
  
~This is Love Story between Gojyo and Hakkai. Don't like it, don't read it.~  
  
Chapter 1/???  
  
________________  
  
"I fucking love you, man!"  
  
-Steven Tyler [lead vocalist] to Joe Perry [lead guitarist] (Aerosmith)  
  
________________  
  
Hakkai's hand flew to his eyes, to rub the sleep from them in an attempt to stay awake as the ominous dark of night crept over the tour bus as it sped at a dangerously swift speed down the uninhabited roadway. Everyhing inside of the vehicle was almost as dark as the late evening clouds, but none of the four of the men seemed to give any notices, seeing as they had been travelling all day and as the night crept up upon the land, their eyes had steadily adjusted to the darkness.   
  
The brunette threw his weary gaze to the digital clock, seeing as he was not driving the vehicle for once, and that he could spare his other senses to other things.   
  
His clipboard with the food-shopping list and the total of various items snapped neatly onto it, lay at his side with the dull lead pencil rolling about on the flat surface of the board according to the miscellaneous bumps on the road.  
  
Of course, the band's tour bus needed to be large, and it was, having everything from a television set, to a small, one-person bed in the back, to a coffee machine; so, of course, it had an extremely convenient and adjustable set of lights positioned in neat rows on the ceiling of the bus. Hakkai reached up and turned one of them on at a low power, so as not to discomfort the other two members of the band, who were sleeping on the couch attached to the vehicle, both of them seated across from him. Goku was fast asleep with some strange plushie tucked under one arm. Sanzo, sitting next to him, had fallen asleep sitting up, with one arm propped up on the tiny table at the end of the couch, holding his head up.  
  
Hakkai sighed to himself as he walked over and made himself some coffee. He took two cups of it to the front of the bus.  
  
"Hey," Hakkai almost whispered to the other man, who was, without a doubt, having the fight of his life trying to stay awake at the wheel.   
  
"Oh, hey," Gojyo replied wearily. He threw a sleepy smile Hakkai's way and then quickly returned his eyes to the road, even though there were no current curves, turns, or other vehicles in the pathway.   
  
"I made you some coffee. Don't want you falling asleep at the wheel." The brunette handed Gojyo the steaming hot cup with a smile that came with the thank you.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About one-thirty last time I checked the clock."  
  
"Damn," Gojyo almost silently cursed under his breath.  
  
"Yes, and the rehearsal you guys had today was anything but relaxing, ne?" [1]  
  
"Yeah..." The red-haired half demon took another sip from the coffee cup and sighed. He looked to Hakkai, who had closed the door behind him and took a seat at one of the steps that led to the door used for entering and exiting the vehicle, when doing so, bending over slightly to get the to the right step. Gojyo blushed. Perfect view of Hakkai's rear.   
  
Sure, he knew what he felt for his best friend, yet he was not entirely sure if his feelings were the right ones to feel. Was it love or was it purely a strong friendship? Well... Friends usualy don't blush when they look at other friends' asses, let's lay that down right here and now.   
  
Gojyo watched as another streetlight's dim beam crossed over the bus as it dragged on down the road, once in a while, illuminating everything that he had in sight, including his best friend sitting right next to him.   
  
The half-breed's features changed to somewhat of a confused Rei Kashino from MARS, which he had the first five volumes of sitting in his bag.[2] He bit the inside of his bottom lip as he felt himself get a little hotter.  
  
"Is it... hot in here?" Gojyo let out a nervous laugh following his sentence as he recieved a surprised look from Hakkai.   
  
"I... don't think so," Hakkai answered slowly, with a somewhat adorable clueless expression.   
  
"Do me a favor and take he wheel while I take this shirt off." Gojyo motioned for Hakkai to come and take the steering wheel from the side. Once he did, the scarlet-eyed man slipped off the long-sleeved black shirt with the skull designs at the shoulders off, leaving the white sleeveless shirt still on, but still exposing his shoulders and perfectly sculpted arms. "Thanks." He smiled as he took the wheel back from his best friend, leaving his shirt behind him in the seat, neverminding it, but paying as much attention to the road as he could, in hopes that the brunette might leave before he needed to open the window, seeing as he still felt hot. "Perhaps you are just tired. You can go to the back and sleep, if you want, Gojyo," Hakkai offered, but it was quickly refused as Gojyo stated,  
  
"No, no, no. I'm staying here. You always have to drive and now it's my turn to do somethin' for everybody else. Why don't you go to the back of the bus and get some rest yourself, huh?"  
  
The brunette shook his head stubbornly and stated, "I'm staying here to make sure you don't take a wrong turn or swirve if you are too sleepy."  
  
'Damn,' Gojyo thought. 'It's hot in here. It's hot in here. He's making me nervous.'   
  
For some reason, Gojyo always found a dim light to be for perfect romance. Well, streetlights were gone, along with the town that was currently eating the tour bus's dust and now, the only light that could be detected was coming from the back of the bus, the dim light that the brunette had left on that peeked through the door, which was not closed all the way. It barely lit the front of the bus, but that, along with the whole night atmosphere... and the man that he felt affection for... All was too much.   
  
Gojyo reached over to the side and forcefully opened one of the windows, to let some air in, hopefully cooling him off.   
  
"Gojyo, pull over," Hakkai stated suddenly after about a minute had passed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull over for a second, please."  
  
"Alrighty," Gojyo gave in with a shrug and pulled to the side lane of the road, not caring what, maybe the two other cars coming down the highway that night would think. "What is it?" He asked, once he had come to a full stop.  
  
He froze, his eyes widened and he froze everything when Hakkai pressed his lips to his forehead, one of the brunette's hands holding Gojyo's head from behind, making sure he did not back away. "H...Hakkai!?"  
  
"You are burning up!" Hakkai exclaimed, when he removed his lips from Gojyo's forehead almost reluctantly, even though once he did, he found a hot blush creeping upon his cheeks, also, yet he pretended that he did not notice.   
  
"I-I am?"  
  
"Yes... You really should get some rest."  
  
"But you're tired, too, Hakkai! I can tell! You sleep!"  
  
Hakkai backed away slightly, pushing his empty styrofoam coffee cup into a tiny wastebasket. "Alright. Let's just park for the night out on the side of the road and get a few hours of sleep. But he have to be there by eight tomorrow morning."  
  
"You mean today."  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not... yesterday today... It's today... today," Gojyo said, attempting to explain it with his hands and some invisible timeline, but failing miserably, causing both of them to break into laughter.   
  
"I guess you're right," Hakkai stated after the laughter had died down some. "Let's get some sleep." He offered a false smile and retreated to the back of the bus, situating himself on the unoccupied couch, which was, as fate would have it, smaller than the one that Sanzo and Goku were currently slumbering on.   
  
'Just... great,' went Gojyo's little inner self. 'You get that close to him and you're bound to do something foolish... like kiss him or mumble some obscene phrase from one of your sex dreams... which was about him.' Gojyo banged a fist into the side of his head, signalling TO himself FROM himself to shut up. Yes, one of our favorite bishounen argues with himself.  
  
Hakkai pulled a small blanked over the lower half of his body and lay his head on the arm rest. Gojyo sighed. He was going to do something wrong, he just knew it.   
  
***  
  
||Cho Hakkai||  
  
***  
  
It was sometime in the night that I felt the weight of the small couch shift slightly and then discovered that it was Gojyo, finally ready to take a break and get some sleep.  
  
Digital Clock: 4:34 A.M.  
  
Oh, Gojyo, I knew you would not listen to me when I told you to get some sleep. Ha ha.   
  
"Finally decide to come to bed?" I asked as I forced myself to sit half way up, but then slapped my hand over my mouth at my former inquiry. "I mean... not like that, well... you know."  
  
I could still see a light pink blush creep along his cheeks as he laughed quietly.  
  
"I had a fever?"  
  
"You felt warm."  
  
"Aren't you scared I'm contagious?" Gojyo smirked in the slight lightness that was showing over the horizon as morning was slowly dawning upon their part of the world.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
***  
  
Morning, now (later anyway). Around 7 o'clock in the morning, to be exact. A pretty rainy day, the clouds overhead billowing and scurrying across the sky, looking like long streams of dusty smoke, rather than rain clouds. The little amount of sunlight that did manage to make its way through the clouds was not enough to get through the thin blinds of the tourbus that were layed down before the windows to prevent disturbance from slumber. They let the alarm clock to do the disturbing.   
  
The tiny radio/digital clock clicked on automatically and a blaring news announcer came on at top volume, only managing to awaken Hakkai, seeing as the other three band members were extremely heavy sleepers (especially Sanzo, who knew no morning, waking up in the P.M.) [3]. And, in thirty more minutes, the clock would go off again, just incase it did not wake everyone up the first time.  
  
The brunette's hand went for the OFF button and hit it immediately, heaving a large sigh from his lungs, only that he felt a restricting force around his abdomen. He did not want to open his eyes. Amazingly, the man who could get away with just a few hours of sleep for one night was too tired to get up for once.   
  
He felt the force around his lower body get tighter suddenly and it caused slight discomfort to him as he winced slightly and forced his eyes open a small bit, but they widened when he saw what was curled around him.  
  
"G...Gojyo?" Hakkai whispered, almost inaudibly as he attempted to sit up. "Gojyo, what are you doing?" he asked, raising his voice level slightly, trying to wake up the man atop of him.   
  
The only thing that happened was the grip, which got tighter and tighter over an extremely small amount of time.   
  
The green-eyed demon realized that what he wanted was Gojyo's arms around him, but not in such a choking manner.   
  
"Gojyo, stop!" Hakkai exclaimed as best as he could with the restriction on his chest, making it harder to breath. Gojyo was still asleep. Obviously, he had confused Hakkai with some villainous character in his dream... or nightmare.  
  
As soon as Hakkai began to cough due to the lack of usage of his lungs, Gojyo released the grip and burried his face in Hakkai's abdomen, still fully asleep. "M...Mother."  
  
'Mother!?" Hakkai's thoughts faced and he froze as his nervous system seemed to shut down completely and it felt as if his feelings had been isolated to another world.  
  
"Mother!" Gojyo said again, muffled by Hakkai's body. "Why!?"  
  
"Gojyo, wake up, please!" Hakkai cried, desperate to awaken his friend before the nightmare because even more torturing.   
  
"Why!?" Gojyo rose a fist into the air and punched at the couch, missing Hakkai's arm barely. "Why did you have to die!?" He rose his fist again, ready to deal another blow to the being in his dream that had caused him harm. Hakkai grabbed the scarlet-eyed man's fist before it had the chance to hit him, trying his best to prevent him from harming anyone. "Why did you have to die!?" Gojyo cried. "Why..."  
  
The red-haired man's hands travelled to Hakkai's neck. His fingers curled around the peach soft skin.  
  
But Hakkai did not have to say stop again. Gojyo ceased almost immediately, as if my instinct.   
  
Hakkai grasped his own neck and backed away, terrified, causing his body to shift and Gojyo's head buried in Hakkai's abdomen to move, also.  
  
Despite the drama that had just occured, the brunette froze, his eyes widening to the size of billiard balls. "G...G-G-Go...Gojyo!!!" he screamed out as the half-breed's gorgeous eyes snapped open and he realized that when Hakkai pulled away, that Gojyo had put his face between Hakkai's legs.  
  
"Waah!" Gojyo shrieked and pulled away. "Oh my....!" Gojyo's sentence went unfinished as he slapped his hands over his mouth. "I... I'm sorry! I didn't... I..."   
  
"Gojyo... you tried to... You tried to..." Hakkai wanted to explain to the other man that he had tried to choke him, but the words did not want to pass his lips.  
  
"I was asleep! I...," Gojyo paused, lowering his voice level, "I didn't try to... seduce you, did I?"  
  
"No, you..."  
  
"I..." Gojyo suddenly stopped, raising his shaking hands to look at his sweating palms. "I tried to..."  
  
"Gojyo..."  
  
"Oh... God... I tried to... k-kill..."  
  
"No, Gojyo, you were asleep," Hakkai explained quietly.  
  
"I... I'm sorry," Gojyo mouthed, horrified at what he was afraid he might have done if not for that sudden pain that he felt that compelled him to stop. "I'm so sorry!" He burried his face in his hands, attempting to hide the tears that made their way down his cheeks.   
  
"Gojyo, I'm alright," Hakkai whispered back to him and moved to gather the other man into his arms. "It's alright."  
  
"But, Hakkai...!"  
  
"Shh...," the former teacher hushed with a finger to the younger youkai's lips, finding them smooth and delicately soft. He gently put his arms around Gojyo's neck and pulled him into a warm embrace, looking to find that, miraculously, Sanzo and Goku had been fast asleep for the entire time, and remained to be. He felt the return of his embrace as Gojyo's arms wrapped around his waist. "It's alright now, Gojyo..."  
  
"But, I tried to..."  
  
"You were having a nightmare. It was not your fault," Hakkai murmured, hushing the other man as he ran his hand through Gojyo's crimson locks. "Just go back to sleep. It's over, now."  
  
Gojyo's feelings could not be put into words right then. He wanted to tell Hakkai right then that he loved him, but it just did not seem that his vocals would work after that. The feeling of Hakkai putting his arms around him and placing his head next to his on his shoulder... it felt right. It felt just right. They fit together like two pieces in a puzzle, every curve, every inch pressed against one another fit snuggly in the other.   
  
"... Thanks, Hakkai..."  
  
***  
  
*"Cramming my head  
  
I can't get away!  
  
There's no sun in my vision  
  
Don't go, don't go!"  
  
Gojyo finally finished the brand new song as he pulled away from the microphone, throwing his head back and then screaming the last note in a perfect example of his flawless singing voice. Like a true rock and roller.   
  
He whirled around to face the other side of the stage where the others were during the rehersal, his ponytail tied messily on the back of his head failing to keep his hair in as a few locks streamed over his sweating forehead. "Booya," he laughed as he high-fived Goku. "So, how was that? How good was that, Sanzo?" Gojyo inquired in a mock-bragging tone.  
  
"Tch," Sanzo scoffed. "What, did Hakkai write those lyrics for you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They're way too good to come from your head," he commented with a smirk and approached the microphone, adjusting the stand to pull the mic down about 6 inches. [4]  
  
Gojyo rolled his eyes as he travelled down the steps, off of the stage, to find the men's bathroom, but as soon as he turned the corner, someone slammed into him, both of them stumbling and collapsing onto the ground.   
  
"Oh, jeez, I'm sor...," Gojyo began, but, as luck would have it, it was his love that he tripped over. "Hakkai?"  
  
"Oh, my..." Hakkai breathed as he slowly put a hand over his mouth, staring down to Hakkai's shirt and pants, completely soaked in some stubstance. "I was... bringing you guys something to drink... erm..."  
  
The red-haired demon looked down to his clothes, his sleeveless white shirt and ripped denim jeans soaked. "Uh... s'okay."  
  
*End Chapter #1*  
  
Author Notes:  
  
[1] The fact that Hakkai called it "your rehersal" when talking to Gojyo instead of "our rehersal" has to do with the fact that Akira Ishida does not sing on the first or second vocal albums. There is a song on the second called "Something In My Mind" but he just talks and... whispers. And he has a damn sexy whisper. I would love to hear him sing, though...  
  
[2] Rei Kashino is a character from Fuyumi Soryo's popular and intriguing manga MARS. Well, he has about shoulder-legnth blonde hair and a cute face. When he looks clueless, you just have to die, he's so adorable. The MARS manga spans 15 volumes and the thirteenth volume was published in english by TOKYOPOP on August 12, 2003. If you have not read it, you should. I love it. It's one of my favorite manga series.  
  
[3] I don't exactly know if Sanzo is a heavy-sleepeer, seeing as I have not seen ALL of the episodes of Gensomaden Saiyuki, yet. *sulks* I heard that from someone once, and I thought, 'Yeah, Sanzo seems like a heavy-sleeper.' I know what it's like, anyway, going to sleep at 8 in the morning and waking up at 3 in the afternoon. O.o  
  
[4] Gojyo's taller than Sanzo. I think we figured that out. O.o  
  
Well, look forward to chapter #2 coming soon... hopefully.  
  
And for those of you still awaiting the 13th chapter of "Born To Be My Baby".... Jeez, I am sorry. I really am. I had a little... alright, a lot, of writer's block, as to what should happen next. It's going okay as of now. I have an idea and I'm about half-way done with Chapter 13. Be patient, my fellow Gojyo x Hakkai fans...  
  
Review, please.  
  
-Ja ne! 


End file.
